slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
INTERSLAVIC alphabet and pronunciation
Slovioski, like Slovio, uses two alphabet styles - "Latin" and "Cyrillic." Slovioski's Latin version has 22 "basic" letters, 3 accented letters (č', 'š and ž') and 2 alternative special letters ('w and x'), which are used to represent certain often-used Slavic language sounds. The Cyrillic alphabet has 25 letters. Slovioski does not use the letters ''"q" or "y" (unless foreign language words are quoted) . Except for the letters “e” and “i”, Slovioski letters are usually pronounced as shown in the table to the right. '''Letter "e":''' The letter ''“e,”'' while “officially” pronounced like the “e” in “met” or “end,” may also be pronounced like the sound “ye” of “yes” – which in Slovioski – is also represented by the combined letters “je”. '''Letter "i":' The letter '“i" 'is officially pronounced like the “i" in “mach'i'ne”; and for most English-speakers, this will be its primary pronunciation. However, the letter '“i" may also be pronounced like various different sounds that other Slavic languages have for other letters which are similar to the letter “i" but are nonetheless different - Russian and Ukrainian being notable examples of these additional "i" sounds, which are represented in those languages by the letter symbols: и, й, і, ї, ы. Thus, the pronunciation of the letters “e” and “i" are the choice of the speaker. Accented Letters:' In order to accommodate a greater use of certain sounds more commonly used Slavic languages than in English, Slovioski , like all Slavic languages, has augmented its Latin alphabet with 3 accented letters - 'č, š''' and '''ž - that are used alone or in letter combinations to represent 5 sounds that are depicted in English by "ch" as in "ch'ur'ch" (Č'č'), "j" ''as in "'j'ump" ('DŽ dž'), ''"sh" as in "sh'''ip" (Šš'), ''"shch" as in "fre'sh ch'eese" (ŠČ šč or special letter "w"*) and "zh" as in "plea's'''ure" ('Žž'). The accent mark over these letters - technically called "diacritics" or "diacritical marks" - are sometimes referred to as a "caron" or "breve" or "upside-down hat" in English, and as a '"hachek"' or '"haček"' in Slavic languages. These accented letters are the "official" standard in Slovioski. '* - NOTE': the special letter '"w"' - is sometimes used by Slovioski and Slovio writers to represent the sound 'šč'. It is derived from the Cyrillic alphabet letter representing that specific sound = 'Щ . Officially, however, the combined letters '''šč '''is preferred in Slovioski. '''Alternatives to Accented Letters - "Consonant Clusters":''' Unfortunately, because many website forums and browsers or non-Slavic keyboards do not accommodate recognition of the accented ''haček letters, the alternative proper way to represent them in Slovioski is by using their respective underlying consonant (c, s, z) followed by the special letter "x". So, for example, Š'''kola (school) becomes ''Sx'kola. Similarly, Č''' becomes '''CX, Ž''' becomes '''ZX, ŠČ becomes SXCX '''and '''W '''becomes '''WX. '''Cyrillic Alphabet':' Slovioski uses a modified Cyrilic alphabet based upon the '"Serbian"' Cyrillic alphabet - which includes the Latin letter '"J". (which in English is represented by the sound of ''"Y"'' as in "'Y'es"). '''Other Accents, Letters and/or Pronunciations:''' ''The Apostrophe ( ' ):'' Although not "officially" included within the Slovioski (or Slovio) alphabet, you may occasionally see writers who will use an ''apostrophe'' ( ' ) either within a word or at the end of a word - usually next to a consonant. Usually, this is intended to change the sound of the adjacent letter into a "palatised"/"palatized" tone or articulation - where the tongue touches the palate of the mouth as part of the letter's sound production. These are not common sounds to most English speakers, and so any written description of them will not adequately convey the proper articulation. If use, the apostrophe will most often be used with the ''"L"'' or ''"T"'' - and especially when representing a verb infinitive, which in Slovioski almost always ends with the letter "T" - e.g. "pisat" = "to write" ~ pisat' : in this instance, the sound of the letter ''"t"'' may be approximated to the sound of the second "t" in "temperaT'ure". 'Letters:' Some Slovioski writers may sometimes use letters that are common to their own native Slavic languages - such as the Polish letter '"Żż", the Czech letter '"Řř" '''or the Russian letters '"Я" or "Ю" '(Cyrillic). In those instances, if you are unfamiliar with their Slovioski equivalents, we would suggest that you post a question in this Wiki forum or one of the other Slavic language forums (the foregoing examples represent the Slovioski sounds: 'Žž (for both the Polish / Czech letters) and "ja" and "ju" for the respective Russian letters). Pronunciations: There will be many different pronunciations of all Slovioski words - because each speaker will bring his or her own language accent. This should be fully expected. However, please take note that Slovioski will primarily be used as a "written" medium - over the internet, in books, brochures and signage. Category:Learning Slovioski in English